Fleeting Smiles
by ToxicXburn
Summary: Serenity Rose Dashkov. Her story, and how things seemed to come crashing down. I know,crappy Summary. Be sure to write me reviews and stuff. The more I see, the more I will write.
1. Prologue

** I am Serenity Rose Dashkov, and I am here to tell you a story. One that most of you would not believe, and others may believe, some may just push my tale to the back of their minds, and it may become your new worst nightmare. Before we start, I suppose you must know what I am. I am what is known as a Walker, a very rare cross-breed of Lycanthropes and witches. Though we do not believe it has to just be a witch, but someone magic-baring at least. A Walker can shift their shape, much as a werewolf can, though the change does not hurt, nor are we tied to the moon. We heal quickly, but not as fast as werewolves, though our agility is much greater. Most Walkers are ostracized from their communities. We are not accepted by any, even humans seem to try and shun us, some sense in the back of their minds warning them of the danger my kind poses. I grew up in the city, New York city, though I always longed for the open. I lived in a large house, which was also occupied by my werewolf father, witch mother, step-siblings, Quinn and Isabel, and the odd guest or two.**

** Well, now that this is known to you, believe we can start the story.**

** My world was a world of Humans. A world were things were perfect, even if I was not human, and far from perfect. It was a tragedy now. My life spiraling down with a change I could barley keep from my mind during the waking hours. The news came with a whirlwind of anger, and pain. This news, changed my life, and this news, is where the story begins, though I cannot say it will be awful the whole way through, because I am starting here, and now. We will see how it all turns out, now wont we? **


	2. Intruders

I woke up in my rather drab room, and blinked warm brown eyes at the clock on my night stand. The time read five am, in bright red letters. I was not happy with being awake so early on a Saturday, but after a few moments of trying to go back to sleep, I found my needs would not be accepted. My body wanted me to get up, to run, be active, though all my mind wanted was rest.

I crawled out of bed, and came to stand in front of my full-size mirror, taking in my disheveled appearance. Weary brown eyes, ruffled with sleep, wavy red-brown hair which reached a few inches below mid-back, and clipped to the side bangs. I was slim, with long legs, five foot six to be exact, with sun-kissed skin, and dressed in a long tee shirt. Yup, that's me alright. I heaved a sigh, and started to make my way downstairs. I was satisfied with the way I looked. With my slightly rounded face, and large eyes, I thought I was pretty, no, knew I was.

Downstairs I retrieved breakfast; cereal and toast, and started to eat while standing and leaning against the counter. I watched a few people rush in from outside, and there was some yelling going on in the other room. No wonder I woke up so early, with all that seemed to be going on already! I dropped my dish into the sink, not at all happy, and turned to head back upstairs, but instead, collided with a boy who was easily six-foot, and smelled of cat. "Get out of the way, fur ball, sleepy girl coming through, " I snapped, as if it was his fault I plowed into him, and was awake in the first place.

He gave me this incredulous look, grass-green eyes starting to blaze with anger, and held up his hands open palmed as if fending off attack. "Whoa there, Cool your jets, kiddo. "

The insult of kiddo stung. I was nearly twenty, he had no right to say such a thing. A low growl started to worm its way up from within my chest, though I sucked it back down, not wishing to start something. "Whatever, " I snapped, stepping to the side, and mounting the stairs, fuming. As I left I heard my brother Quinn conversing with the cat-man. "Whoa, what's got Sere's panties all in a bunch this morning, " He chuckled, and that was the last I heard of the conversation as I slammed the bathroom door.

I showered and dressed for the day, in a dark brown tank top and black shorts. I left my choppy bangs over my fore-head, and nearly in my eyes, and brushed out the rest of my slightly wavy hair. In a considerably better mood, I headed downstairs, and was greeted by a exceptionally tall female with a shotgun aimed at my chest. "Well good morning to you too, " I growled, setting my hands on my head, and inching my way into the kitchen, the shotgun staying trained on me. "What's goin' on here?" I asked, coming to a halt, as another lady came into the room. Both of them smelled of cat, but not as the boy from earlier did, these two smelled like Lions. They were both muscled, as if they worked out a lot, and had green eyes, though one's eyes was dark green, while the latter's were vivid. They were dressed plainly, in all black, and had long hair, pulled into ponytails. "Shut your mouth, " The second one snapped, taking two long strides forward, and her hand coming into contact with my cheek. I gasped with the sting of the sudden pain, and hardened my eyes, and face. I was pissed off, and I knew it would show through my eyes. They would be yellow now, with his heightened emotion. Yellow with anger.

I huffed in a breath of air, I could not smell any of my family. Perhaps they were all gone, and these two caught me by myself? I hoped so, I could not bare to think of the others getting hurt, even if I acted like I hated them.


	3. Intruders part 2

Thinking about it I realized it had gotten considerably more quiet in the house while I was in the shower, and having been in a bad mood, this shower lasted nearly an hour. Thank god. That must mean that every one else was gone. But now I was left wondering, what about me?

As if hearing the thought swirl around in my mind, the second lion-lady, the one who seemed to be in charge started to pace, and speak. Her voice was harsh sounding, and raspy, as if she were recovering from a sore throat.

"I am Niyol, the…as you would call it, Alphess of my pride. I am here to give you your options. " She stated, not giving me time to speak. I remembered recently hearing about the new pride of Lion-shifters that moved into our territory, I did not think something like this could. . . Or would happen at the time. Obviously, I was wrong.

"Either you and yours leave this city all together before the second night, " She said, pausing before continuing, her eyes narrowed to slits. "Or we will come in and kill you all. This is our turf now, " As if to make a point she stepped up to me, I had to tilt my head up to look at her. A low growl tricked from her throat, and she bared not-so-human teeth at me. Some one seemed to spend a little bit to much time in their other shape. I merely smiled, rising a brow at her.

"I will inform my family," I said with false sweetness, before adding on in a not-so kind tone,

" Now while this is still our land, Leave. "

Niyol lifted a hand to slap me again, "Your insolence knows no bounds, does it? " She spat while her hand darted forward, almost to fast. I shifted to the left a fraction, and her hand hit nothing.

"Go." I repeated. I was losing my patience, and I could hear the family coming home. "Or the wolves will eat well tonight, picking our teeth with your bones, "

They too, heard what I did, and with a final, scorching look, they darted out the back door. "Damn " I leaned casually against the counter, wondering how red the mark on my face was, or if it was bruising. My father and brother, plus the cat-boy from before pushed through the front door, and froze. I knew they could smell the lions, and me, my fear. They rushed into the kitchen, taking in what they saw, probably me, trying to be casual against the counter with a red hand print on my face, eyes still yellow, and pent up fear leaking through. Great.

"What happened? " My father thundered, obviously not to pleased with the sight of me, or the smells. The cat-boy, whose name I still did not know,stood there wide-eyed.

Quinn sauntered over to me, examining the mark on my face. "So the Lions came in huh? " He said, voice hallow with anger.

"Oh yeah sure. And apparently they want us out, " I said grinning. Perhaps making it seem like no big deal would keep my Dad from hunting those two down.

"Either we leave in the next two days, or they will hunt us. " I told them, blinking and taking deep breaths.

((If youall want to me to keep writing, I want to see reviews from everyone who reads. xp ))


End file.
